Garfield's Hunger
by EffNell
Summary: A story I wrote for my Creative Writing class. Based off of the William Burke drawings of Garfield


Garfield's Hunger

Jon Arbuckle was a simple man. He lived with his cat and his dog and kept to himself. Nobody knew him as well as his animals, Garfield and Odie. Odie was the sweetest dog that there was around, at least to Jon that is. He would cuddle you and lick your face yet was never too demanding. Garfield, on the other hand was the opposite. Always hungry and never friendly, he was the worlds worst pet. Full stop. Yet as Jon began his day, the world seemed different. He checked his surroundings to see if anything was different. His bedroom was the same, the weather was okay and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"What a beautiful day!" Jon proclaimed as he opened his curtains. Jon began

to make his way to the kitchen where he found Garfield.

"Morning Garfield!" Jon said.

"Morning Jon..." Garfield responded. Garfield's voice sounded odd, it had a

certain edge to it… It almost seemed as though he was hiding something.

"You hungry Garfield?" Jon asked Garfield.

"Of course Jon" Garfield responded unnervingly. "I'm always hungry…" Jon

went to get Garfield's food when he noticed that Garfield was making a gagging noise.

"Garfield, are you okay?" Jon asked. Garfield continued to gag until something

came out. Jon went over to check on Garfield and found a pile of bones and decaying meat where Garfield sat. The smell was wretched.

"Garfield what is that?" As Jon said this he was hit by a wave of disgust as he

noticed an eyeball coming out of Garfield's mouth. The eyeball was covered in saliva and rolled across the floor towards Jon. Jon felt a strange connection with the eyeball. Something was so familiar about it. Then it hit him, and boy did it hit him hard.

"You ate Odie?!" Jon was disgusted. He tried to leave the room but Garfield

was blocking the way.

"Yes Jon," Garfield replied. "I'm very hungry Jon" Jon looked into Garfield's

eyes and saw nothing. His eyes looked empty. And Garfield had grown. At least it looked like he had. The cat was getting taller and bigger as Jon watched in horror. The cat was at least 7 feet tall by now. His head was colliding with the ceiling and his claws had grown abnormally long. Garfield reached out his arm and picked Jon up. Garfield's claws dug into Jon's skin. Jon screamed in pain and tried to escape. He wriggled around and attempted to escape his clutch. Garfield lifted Jon to his face and Jon got a good look at his teeth.

"Jon, I require lasagna." Garfield breath was foul and his teeth were black. The

back of his t hroat was blood red. Jon screamed and launched a kick at Garfield's stomach. Garfield dropped Jon onto the ground. Jon barged into Garfield and ran through and left the room. Jon heard an almighty scream coming from the room as he ran. He could hear Garfield's claws bounding against the floor as Garfield attempted to catch up with him. Jon turned to look at Garfield and collided with a wall while not paying attention. Jon could hear Garfield getting closer and he quickly scurried up and made a quick decision to hide behind a wall. He could hear Garfield. He was about three meters away from him. Jon held his breath

"Jon where is my **lasagna**?" Garfield droned. His voice was hollow and he

seemed distracted. Jon contemplated a peek but fought the urge. Fear went down Jon's spine like a spider. His face went pale and he felt like he was going to faint from the lack of oxygen. Jon's heartbeat was going faster than a race car. It was a wonder that Garfield hadn't spotted him. Jon's tension was building up when he finally heard Garfield's claws pound slowly away. Jon took this opportunity to make a run. He had to get to the front door but the only way there was through the sitting room. Jon ran from the wall and into the sitting room. However on his was there he hit a table and a vase got knocked. It was smashed onto the ground into dozens of pieces.

'Jon is that you?" Jon heard Garfield tease. Jon ran as fast as he could but

Garfield seemed to be faster. If Jon continued running he would have the same fate as Odie. Jon turned a corner into the sitting room and dived behind the TV. He curled up in a ball and hoped for the best. He could hear Garfield coming into the room.

"Jon I can smell you." Jon was sweating and frantically panicking. Garfield

continued to walk around the room. Garfield stopped near the television and began sniffing. Jon looked up at the wall in front of him and noticed an antique shotgun. It had been his grandads from a war long ago and it had been passed onto Jon. Jon felt ashamed at the thought of killing his cat with his grandad's shotgun but decided it was either kill or be killed. Jon waited for Garfield to pass before he would reach for the gun. Garfield seemed satisfied that Jon was not there and continued out of the room. Jon hopped up and took the shotgun off the wall. He checked it for ammo and found an ancient shell. He only had one shot so he'd have to make it count. Jon vaulted over the television and stood at the doorway.

"Hey Garfield," Jon shouted. "Eat this!" Garfield turned around and Jon pulled

the trigger. The pellets hit Garfield's eye. Garfield let out a bloodcurdling scream and looked at Jon.

"Bullets don't work Jon" Garfield's eye was dangling out of his socket. Garfield

started slumping towards Jon. Jon attempted to make an escape but Garfield caught Jon's leg.

"We're all going to die Jon" Garfield droned hollowly. Garfield lifted Jon into

the air and rose him to his mouth. Garfield opened his mouth abnormally wide and covered Jon's head in it. Saliva was dripping onto Jon's head. Garfield's rough teeth began to tear Jon's flesh. Jon let out a cry of pain as Garfield tore his head from his body and devoured him whole, and at last, Garfield's hunger was fulfilled…


End file.
